


Electric

by perniciousLizard



Series: The Spark [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: This takes place before and after "Not A Walk In The Park."  
Mettaton doesn't mind if Sans wants to sleep over, regardless of what that means.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the start of Halloween month, I wrote a robot ghost and a skeleton making out.

“Darling?”

Sans didn’t want to wake up.  He was comfortable, with an arm around his shoulders.  The television was soft background noise that he barely registered.

“Sans?”

Sans opened his eyes.  Mettaton was in his EX form.  In the haze of waking up, Mettaton looked soft and his voice was gentle in a way that Sans did not hear very often.  He had smudged his eyeshadow at some point, but Sans wasn’t going to mention it.  

“huh?”

“If you want to sleep here, I don’t mind.”  

“thought i was doing that.”  

“In a bed, darling,” Mettaton said.  

Sans rubbed his eye sockets.  "what about the rest of the movie?“  

"I should toss you out for sleeping through my cameo,” he said.  He rewound back to around where Sans had nodded off.  

“it’s a crime i did that,” Sans mumbled.  "i should be under a- _rest_."

"Wake up a little before you try to make jokes.”  

“nah.”  

They watched Mettaton’s brief cameo.  

“Working with so many human actors was interesting,” Mettaton said.  "But I doubt I will bother again, unless I get to be the star."

"yeah.  most of it was pretty boring,” Sans said.  "But I guess we’re missing, uh, historical context.“

"No.  It was just a terrible movie.  But I looked amazing!”  

“never change, mt.”  

“Change is essential, darling, in the world I live in.  If you don’t keep moving, someone will stomp on you or knock you down as they try to climb their own way up!”

“just listening to that is making me tired,” Sans said.  He yawned and stretched his arms.  "i’d better head out."

"You really don’t have to.”  He shrugged.  "Oh well.  Give Papyrus all my love."

"sure.”  

“And give me a goodnight kiss.”

“it’s sad and all, but i still don’t have any lips,” Sans said.

He sighed.  "I suppose I still have to do all the work around here."

Sans tipped his head up, unconsciously, and then realized what he was doing.  He was starting to get too into this.  Mettaton was just a physically affectionate guy.  He was like this with pretty much everyone.  

"Good night, darling,” Mettaton said.  He pressed his lips against Sans’ forehead, and then on his cheek right next to his mouth.  

Sans hadn’t been expecting the second kiss.  He twitched, and then reached over and set his hand on Mettaton’s knee.    
  
“Hm?”  Mettaton raised an eyebrow.  He kissed the other side of Sans’ mouth, and Sans’ hand reflexively gripped his knee.  "Oh?  This is interesting."

"um.  what is?” Sans asked.  "you got any more good nights for me?"

"I might.”  He wrapped his arms around Sans, this time.  

Sans’ hand slid up Mettaton’s leg and rested on his thigh.  He needed to get that hand under control.  Once it migrated to Mettaton’s hip, he was all out of plausible deniability.  

“Sans?”

“yeah?”

“Why _don’t_ you sleep over, tonight?  You don’t want to travel when you’re so tired.”  

Sans was wide awake. “then we’d be wasting all those goodbyes.”  

“They’ll keep.” He took Sans’ non-wandering hand and raised it to his mouth.  He kissed Sans’ curled fingers.  "Oh, no, sweetheart, are you nervous?  You don’t have to stick around for me."

"…nah."   Sans looked away.  "hey, you know what?  this’ll sound strange from me, but i’m not that tired.  let’s put something else on.”  It’d give him a little time to decide if he actually wanted to stick around.  

“Oh, all right.”  Mettaton winked.  He switched the television back on and immediately found another place on Sans’ skull he wanted to kiss.  “You’ve lit a little bit of a spark in me, darling,” he said.  

“nice one,” Sans said.  He closed his eyes.  "can’t think of a bone joke here that isn’t a little, uh, on the nose."

He laughed.  "And that’s stopping you, for once?”

“hey.  i’m a classy guy, ok?”

“Oh, of course, what _was_ I thinking?”  

He tipped Sans’ head up and kissed his neck.  Sans’ grip tightened.  There was some kind of padding on Mettaton’s leg, and his thigh was softer than Sans had been expecting.  

“No one can resist legs like these,” Mettaton said.  He spoke softly, his lips brushing against Sans’ neck.  

“who’d want to?”  

Mettaton laughed, low, and kissed lower on Sans’ neck.  He sucked there, brushing his tongue against bone.  

Sans made a small noise, like a moan.  With his eyes closed and the television providing background noise, the embarrassment started to fade.  Mettaton’s hand pushed up his shirt.  

“looking for something?” Sans asked, quiet.  

Mettaton’s gloved fingers brushed against his ribs.  "Honestly, darling," he said, "I have no idea what I’m doing.  I’ve never done this with a skeleton before.”  

Mettaton’s hand felt huge.  "heh.  it’s been a couple years for me."  More like a decade.  

"No wonder you’re so nervous.”  

“hey, that doesn’t sound right.  how can a guy be nervous without nerves?”

“You must be very talented to manage it.”  

“thanks.”

“Or am I just that beautiful?”  

Sans opened one of his eyes.  Mettaton had pulled back so he got to see him smirking. “i guess i’d say you’re looking real electric.”

“I’d like your jokes so much more if they were all compliments,” Mettaton said.

“you love all my jokes, so you must’ve really liked that one.”

“If you’ve gotten _that_ impression, then I must be an amazing actor!”  He laughed and peppered Sans’ face with kisses.  

Sans closed his eyes again.  God.  "there something you wish i was doing, here?"

"I want you to look at me, for one thing,” Mettaton said.  

Sans cracked one eye back open.  "ok."

"And maybe it’s all right for you, but I wish I had a little room.  Like, on a bed. I wasn’t suggesting it for the hell of it, beautiful.  Even a floor would be better than this.”  

“why do you even have a bed?”

“Sans.”  He patted Sans’ cheek.  "Sans, I know I don’t sleep so it’s confusing, but I just _told_ you why I have a bed."  He considered.  "I also use it in photoshoots.”  

Sans was _way_ out of his league if this guy had a bed _just_ for messing around in.  It did take some of the pressure off, though.  He was just a guy who liked to have a good time, right?  This didn’t have to be a big deal.  

“the couch _is_ messing up my back,” Sans said.  

“We can’t have that, can we?”  

–

“SANS, ARE YOU WEARING A CLEAN SHIRT?”  Papyrus went stock still in the doorway to the kitchen.  

Sans had been hoping Papyrus wouldn’t notice.  "maybe?  the laundry pile i got it out of still smelled ok.“  

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets.  "ARE YOU GOING OUT?”  

“gotta make sure this shirt gets some food stains on it.  before you get too weirded out.”  

“I AM FINE!  YOU CAN ALWAYS STAY HERE, BROTHER, AND EAT A WHOLESOME HOME COOKED MEAL MASTERFULLY PREPARED BY THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS INSTEAD OF WHATEVER DISGUSTING GREASY MESS YOU WERE PLANNING ON.”  

“that sounds great but, uh.  i said i’d go, so.”  

“AHA!  SO YOU _ARE_ DRESSED UP BECAUSE YOU HAVE PLANS!”

“uh.  i’m not really…”  He looked down at his t-shirt and jeans.  He wasn’t exactly in a suit.  

“BY YOUR OWN STANDARDS.”  

Oh, shoot.  Papyrus was right, wasn’t he?  Sans hadn’t meant to do anything special, but he’d gone a little overboard by his own standards.  Hopefully those were low enough that no one else would notice.  "huh."

"WHO ARE YOU VISITING?  ARE THEY…”  Papyrus winked.  "…A  _SPECIAL SOMEONE_?"

"uh.”  Sans shoved his hand in his pockets.  He had to get out of there.  

“ARE THEY…DOT DOT DOT…A _NEW FRIEND?_ ”  

“oh.  no.  i’ve known ‘em for a while.”  He had to get out of there, before–

Headlights suddenly shone through the living room windows.  A custom car-horn blared.  

“IS THAT…DOT DOT DOT QUESTION MARK EXCLAMATION POINT??”  

“don’t think that’s his name, actually.  but what do i know.”  He had been hoping to get outside before Mettaton arrived.  

“YOU ARE GOING ON A HANG-OUT WITH METTATON??”  Papyrus covered his smile with his hands.  "SANS!!  YOU ARE UNDER-DRESSED!"

"gotta go.”

“DON’T LET ME KEEP YOU HERE!  HAVE A NICE TIME!  IF YOU WERE FACING ME YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT I WINKED AFTER I SAID THAT!!”  

“uh, bye, bro.”  He opened the front door, and the headlights lit him up.  He held up his arm to keep the glare from his eye sockets.  

Mettaton rolled down the window and waved him over.  Sans shrugged.  He was regretting agreeing to this, a little bit.  They’d gone on dates before, but it had always just been a joke.  This was the first time it was a date and Sans and Mettaton were on the same page about that.  

So it was a first date and the last in a long string of them, at the same time.  

The driver got out and opened the door for Sans, and he slid in.  

Mettaton shook his head.  "Really, darling, you could have at least dressed up a little."  He moved over, anyway, so his leg was brushing against Sans’.  

"i thought i was,” Sans said, relieved.  At least Mettaton didn’t realize he’d started taking this a little more seriously than he meant to.  

Mettaton sighed. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you outshining me." 

"if you keep hitting me with those headlights, you might." 


End file.
